


This Fear's Got a Hold on Me

by StupidGenius



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek has anxiety okay, FBI Agent Derek, FBI Agent Laura, he is Afraid, it's okay tho, mentions of a past injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidGenius/pseuds/StupidGenius
Summary: Derek asked Stiles out. Three weeks ago.---"Tell Derek he's being stupid." Laura says."You're being stupid." Cora doesn't even look up from her phone."See? She agrees with me. And Peter will too, when he gets back.""Not that I doubt this, or anything," Cora finally looks up, eyebrows raised, "but, how exactly is Derek being stupid today? Is it any worse than his usual level of obliviousness?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically a sequel to [The Sense of Time Catching Up with Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7856284), but it can be read stand alone! 
> 
> This will probably turn into a series, eventually.
> 
> Once again, i know nothing about working in the FBI. Be warned.

"Remember that time I got shot?" Stiles starts with. Derek scowls.

"You mean three weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Fun times." Stiles hums, flicking a rubber band across the room. An agent four desks away glares at him.

Derek wouldn't exactly consider that 'fun times'. He'd gotten a call in the middle of work from Stiles, and he's pretty sure his heart stopped beating when he said he'd been shot. Finding someone bleeding out in an alley because they were doing _your_ job is terrible enough, but Stiles had actually gotten Derek to _laugh_ and _smile_ when he was talking to him. He hadn't been that scared in a long time. It's not exactly an experience he'd categorize as _fun_.

"For you, maybe." He manages to huff out. " _You_ were high on painkillers and served free jello. Laura and I were buried in a mountain of paperwork."

"Mmm. Yeah."

It's silent for a moment.

"I'm bored." Stiles whines.

"You have things to do." Derek reminds him.

"But it's _boring_." He pouts.

It's not that the bureau didn't have any cases to work on. It's just that Deaton wouldn't give them anything good. Not while Stiles was so new to this, and certainly not while he was still healing from the last case.

Derek won't lie, though. It _has_ gotten pretty boring.

"If you don't like it, you can go home. It's not like you actually work here." Stiles makes a face. Derek's phone pings on his desk.

**From: Laura**

**Hey loser**

**you busy tomorrow**

Derek raises an eyebrow from across the room.

**To: Laura**

**I'm off tomorrow**

**Why**

**From: Laura**

**If I remember correctly**

**And we both know I have a perfect memory**

**Didn't you ask a certain someone out to dinner?????**

**Why hasn't that happened yet??????????????????????**

He sighs.

**To: Laura**

**Is now really the best time to talk about this**

**From: Laura**

**Absolutely**

**It's not like we have anything better to do**

**Go get laid**

**To: Laura**

**LAURA**

**From: Devil Woman**

**Do it**

**To: Devil Woman**

**THATS NOT WHY I ASKED HIM OUT**

**he probably forgot anyway**

**He might not even want to go anymore**

**Can you stop talking about this?**

**From: Devil Woman**

**Nope**

"Maybe we'll get something interesting next week." Stiles muses. Derek glances up and hopes his face isn't as red as it feels.

"Maybe."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Tell Derek he's being stupid." Laura says.

"You're being stupid." Cora doesn't even look up from her phone.

"See? She agrees with me. And Peter will too, when he gets back."

"Not that I doubt this, or anything," Cora finally looks up, eyebrows raised, "but, _how_ exactly is Derek being stupid today? Is it any worse than his usual level of obliviousness?"

"So much worse." Laura pushes him until he's sitting on the couch, glaring at his sisters.

"I sense a story."

"And you'd be right." Laura takes a deep breath. "You know that guy that we thought was a suspect three weeks ago? Stilinski? He's actually pretty adorable, though sometimes annoying, but that's not the point. The point is, our dear brother Derek is actually _smiling at work_ _now_ , and a bunch of other gross cute things, and Derek asked Stilinski out like, right after he was shot. But-"

"Stilinski was shot?"

"-they never actually went out because Derek is Derek, and he's probably thinking lots of dumb self-deprecating, guilt ridden thoughts right now, and honks Stiles probably only said yes because he was on pain killers." Laura huffs. "That sound about right, Der?"

He hates his sisters. Really, he does.

"She's right." Cora says after a moment. "You really are being stupid. You need to call him."

He's pretty sure his anxiety shows on his face, because Laura rolls her eyes.

"Or text, that's totally something you could do. But, yeah, you should contact him. Set up and actual date and time for this date that he's _already said yes to_."

"But -"

"No buts!" His phone gets shoved into his hands. "Text! Now! Before he makes plans for tomorrow and you lose the nerve!"

“What if he doesn’t want to anymore? Or the date sucks?” He looks down at his phone. “You know I’m not good. With people.”

“Derek,” Laura says firmly, “What’s happened in the past is _not_ your fault. You’re amazing, okay, it just takes a bit of time and effort to see that. Stiles is – I think he’s more than willing to put in the effort.”

Derek knows they're right. Usually, he's the one holding himself back from things he wants to do. He wishes he were a bit more like his sisters, at times. They were bold and brave and took what they wanted. Derek's never been like that, not with his social life.

_Don't ruin something before it gets the chance to turn into anything._

"Okay."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles would love to go out on a date with him tomorrow, apparently.

Cora punches his shoulder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He's more nervous than he's been in a really long time, and Stiles is fifteen minutes late.

It's okay though. Right? Sure, Stiles hasn't responded to his texts, but that doesn't mean anything's happened. Stiles hasn't - wouldn't - stand him up. It's become clear, in the last month, that Stiles is kind of an asshole, but not the kind that stands people up. God, it's only been fifteen - no, twenty, now - minutes. He's just nervous. So nervous. He just needs to be patient. Stiles isn't exactly the most time conscious person in the world, him being late should be expected. Stiles is -

"Derek!"

\- a few feet away from him.

"Stiles." He breathes.

"Hey." Stiles grins. "Sorry I'll late. Finally told my dad what happened over Skype - not the best idea, to be totally honest. He didn't take it well. That, and I don't really have a car, so -"

"You walked here?" Derek blinks.

"Um. Yes?"

"Stiles! You're still supposed to be taking it easy! You were shot." He runs his hand down his face. "Jesus. I should have picked you up."

"No worries, dude." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Don't call me dude."

"Whatever, _dude._ Are we gonna go in or is this the whole date? Cause if it is, I gotta say, this isn't really what I was expecting."

"Oh." Derek can feel his cheeks getting warmer. "Right, um. Sorry, I just - you -"

"Relax." Stiles smiles at him. "Come on. I'm starving." He grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and leads them inside.

Is it ridiculously cheesy for him to think this feels so right?

Peter would probably laugh at him.

“I’m glad you said yes.” He blurts out. His face feels like it’s on fire.

Stiles laughs. “Yeah. I am too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Deaton calls them into his office Monday morning, and it's safe to say that Derek is terrified.

The date went well, he thinks. More than well. It was kind of amazing, from his perspective. Stiles is intelligent and funny and sarcastic, and they have a lot more in common than he realized. It was the best date he's ever been on, and Stiles blushes every time Laura raises her eyebrow at him.

Good things don't usually happen to Derek, which is why he's so sure that Deaton's calling them in to say they can't date, or that Stiles can no longer work with them.

"I'd like to introduce you all to agent McCall."

What?

"He'll be joining you three in your first case, as well as watching over Stiles." Deaton hands Laura the file.

"What do you mean, 'watching over Stiles'?" Stiles frowns.

"Ah, that's right." Deaton nods. "Could I speak to mister Stilinski alone, for a moment?"

Derek and Laura watch from across the room as they talk. It's almost an hour later when Stiles comes back, looking excited.

"What is it?" Derek asks. Stiles grins.

"I've just been hired. Officially."

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://littleredtheboy.tumblr.com/). Come cry over Stiles with me.
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated!


End file.
